1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lumbar support devices and, more particularly, to lumbar support devices for use in thin packaging spaces.
2. Related Art
Lumbar support devices are well known in the art. Lumbar support is important for achieving an anatomically correct seating posture. If an individual does not receive proper back support, it can lead to lower back pain, increased muscle activation, increased tension on ligaments, and increased pressure on the spine. With the recent trend of car manufacturers reducing the packaging size available for the lumbar support mechanism, seat manufactures have been looking for ways to provide the needed lumbar support with thinner lumbar devices. As such, it is extremely important to develop a lumbar support system that is thin in packaging size but will provide appropriate lumbar support.
The production of lumbar support though the use of a flexible seat suspension in combination with other elements has long been known in the art. However, the flexible seat suspension mechanisms used in the prior art only allowed the seat occupant to receive lumbar support at certain heights along the seat. As such, the occupant was not always able to have the greatest lumbar support at the exact height in which he/she desired. Rather, the occupant would have to settle for the location at which the lumbar was provided.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a lumbar support system that is thin in packaging dimension and can provide an infinite number of heights at which lumbar support may be provided to the seat occupant.